createdcharacterfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Shang
The Kingdom of Shang is one of the seven minor kingdoms which was founded during the collapse of the Han. The kingdom is symbolised by the colour green, which is the colour that all generals and soldiers wear into battle. The Kingdom of Shang was created in 201 by Tui Kang, after he refused to be a member of Cao Cao's army, following his father's death in battle against him. Over the years, Tui Kang grew more powerful and his kingdom grew until it began to pose a serious threat against Wei, Shu, the western tribes and even the North and South Koreans. Upon Tui Kang's eventual death, his second son abused the court's power and led the kingdom into its downfall. Eventually, the generals of Shang forced him into surrendering to Wei. Rulers #Tui Kang (202-231) #Tui Haoneng (231-234) Other Figures *Tui Dun - Tui Kang's father. A general who served the Han Dynasty after defeating a force of bandits shortly before the uprising of the Yellow Turban Rebellion. He quickly rose to fame and was recommended to become the Vice General of Han by Dong Zhuo and Cao Cao. He was later deposed by Dong Zhuo and exiled to his hometown of Wuwei. From there, Tui Dun would lead a number of successful campaigns against Jiang Bin and Ma Cheng in order to lay the foundations of a kingdom. He was killed by Cao Cao in battle, in 199, when Tui Dun joined a conspiracy against him. *Tui Xun - Tui Kang's younger twin brother. He was a general who served in his father's campaigns against the warlords Jiang Bin and Ma Cheng. Tui Xun would become one of Tui Kang's most famed, trusted generals who fought for Shang in multiple campaigns. After Tui Kang's death, Tui Xun was a candidate to take the throne, however, he was exiled by Tui Haoneng. He died later in 234 after hearing of Shang's fall. *Tui/Chao Wen - The eldest son of Tui Kang, born to Lady Ji, in 202. Tui Kang was unready to become a father at the time of his birth and falsely declared Lady Ji of having an affair with his distant relative, Chao Gan. He exiled Lady Ji to Hanzhong, south of Shang, and forced her to marry Chao Gan and claim the child is Chao Gan's. Lady Ji later broke off all contact with him in retaliation and refused to allow the two to meet. Chao Wen later fled from Hanzhong during the Shu-Wei conflict, and was adopted by Zhu Ran. He lost favour of Sun Quan when Zhu Ran's nephew, Zhu Ji, attempted to frame him of treason. Chao Wen, to prove his loyalty, lured enemy troops away from Sun Quan and killed them all, and himself, to allow Sun Quan to have a safe withdrawal. *Tui She - The third son of Tui Kang, born to Lady Yu, in 207. Tui She was a great general, poet and strategist who fought for his father, mainly against Suo Yuan. When Tui Kang was killed, Tui She was exiled by his brother and led a coup against him. This ultimately failed as Tui She was defeated and his forces pushed back to Changan. He later took service with Wei. He became a famous general who took side with the Sima clan until Cao Mao led his army. At this point, Sima Zhao took power in Wei and had Tui She executed as a result of serving under a "false" kingdom in his early life. *Tui Cen - The fourth son of Tui Kang, born to Lady Yu, in 211. He was a candidate to succeeding the throne after his father's death. He led an army against his brother in 232 and defeated him in a series of attacks, aided by North Korean troops led by Suo Cang. He eventually rejoined his brother at Dong Qun's recommendation but at the final battle at Wuwei, he and a group of Shang generals forced Tui Haoneng to surrender to Wei. As Shang fell to Wei, Tui Haoneng committed suicide and Tui Cen joined Wei. He served the Sima clan until 280, after the fall of Wu, where he learned his brother, Chao Wen, had fought and died in battle against Wei. Tui Cen led a rebellion but it was quickly subdued and he was killed. *Tui Mao - The fifth son of Tui Kang, born to Lady Yu, in 213. He was a candidate to succeeding the throne after his father's death. He was the most popular choice as he was wiser than his other brothers. He was exiled to Tianshui in 232 by his brother, Tui Haoneng. This decision proved to be unwise as Tui Mao was able to rise up with the people and capture vast amounts of Shang's territory, leading to a civil war. Tui Mao proposed a truce with Tui Haoneng, in 234, but Tui Haoneng did not trust this. Instead, he invited all the lords involved in the war to meet at Wuwei to discuss the peace terms. When they arrived, Tui Haoneng attempted to murder them all but only Tui Mao was killed in the ambush. *Tui Huang - The first son of Tui Xun, born to Lady Teng, in 208. He was a close friend of Tui Haoneng and supported him as the successor. In 231, when Tui Haoneng did succeed, Tui Huang asked for a promotion for his efforts in placing Tui Haoneng as the king, but he was removed from power. Tui Huang soon regained his cousin's favour until 234 when Tui Haoneng killed Tui Mao. Angered by this, and vengeful for his own removal from power, Tui Huang helped Kai Hong and Bian Yan pull the kingdom apart from the inside after their attempts to remove Tui Haoneng failed. Tui Huang helped the other generals surrender Shang to Wei. He disappeared from history shortly afterwards, along with Kai Hong and Bian Yan. *Tui Liao - The second son of Tui Xun, born to Lady Teng, in 211. He joined his father in exile in 231 but returned to the kingdom in order to dethrone Tui Haoneng. Tui Liao led a conspiracy to kill Tui Haoneng at Boqiu but this was discovered and Dong Qun was sent to repel them. Dong Qun eventually joined the conspirators, who pledged service to Wei. Tui Liao helped Shang surrender to Wei before personally telling Tui Haoneng the news. He joined Wei afterwards and served until 255, when Sima Shi died. Unable to trust the Simas later, he joined Zhong Hui's faction until 263. When Shu fell, he sympathised with the generals and lightened the conditions of their surrender. He continued to serve under Sima Yan until 294 when he was killed by Empress Jia. Ladies *Lady Ji - The daughter of a Han nobleman, she became Tui Kang's wife in 199 and bore him a son in 202. Afraid of becoming a father, Tui Kang exiled her south and accused her of having an affair with one of his distant relatives, Chao Gan. Chao Gan later began to believe that he was the child's father and raised him as his own son. She was killed, alongside Chao Gan, in 219, during the Shu-Wei conflict in Hanzhong. *Lady Kai Swe - The daughter of Kai Zhen. She became a lover of Suo Yuan in 200, but, due to his service to Yuan Shao at the time, he decided to have her engaged to Yuan Shang to please Yuan Shao. This worked, despite Suo Yuan's betrayal. She bore Yuan Shang a son, Yuan Ji. When Yuan Shang was killed as a result of a joint campaign by Cao Cao and Suo Yuan, Kai Swe attempted to journey to North Korea to meet Suo Yuan. She was killed by wild animals in the northern tribes while attempting to reach North Korea. Kai Rue, her brother, sprang a search party to find her but when he discovered her corpse, he began to slowly despise Suo Yuan, who was once his greatest ally. He was mainly angered by the fact that she went to Suo Yuan instead of him and died because of her journey there. *Lady Mai Ai - The sister of Mai He. She accompanied Xi Xen on his journey to recover a stolen artifact because of her brother's admiration for him. When her brother pledged loyalty to Xi Xen, she followed them in service of Cao Cao. Xi Xen was disliked by Cao Cao because of a feud Cao Cao had with Xi Xen's aunt in their childhood, causing the group to join Tui Kang in Shang. Mai Ai became a general for Shang and was one of few women to have fought and led troops on the battlefield. She was one of the generals who abandoned Shang after Tui Haoneng's corruption and later returned to have Shang surrendered to Wei. She married Yuan Ang in 235 but he died in 237. She fought in the Battle of Wanxiu against Tai and was killed. *Lady Yu - The second wife of Tui Kang. She bore him four sons; Tui Haoneng, Tui She, Tui Cen and Tui Mao, but was said to have preferred the latter. She abandoned her son after his assassination of Tui Mao and later helped to overthrow him. She refused to have Shang disbanded however, due to her husband's efforts, and committed suicide as it surrendered. *Lady Teng - The wife of Tui Xun. She bore him two sons; Tui Huang and Tui Liao. She followed her son to Wei and was remarried to a cousin of Sima Yi. She died in 254. Vassals Grand Generals *Li Chong *Bian Xue *Xi Xen Grand Strategists *Kai Rue *Je Zue *Dong Qun Advisors *Nui Bu Generals *Bian Yan *Kai Cheng *Kai Hong *Mai He Relations Allies *Suo Yuan (before 209) *Wei (before 199) *Anti-Wei Coalition Enemies *Suo Yuan (after 209) *Wei (after 199) *Yuan Shao *Tai